Presently, no major automobile manufacturer mass produces highway vehicles which accommodate wheelchair access for private use. Consequently, these mass-produced, or OEM, vehicles must be modified and converted to properly accommodate wheelchair access. Wheelchair modifications usually require raising the vehicle's body and/or lowering the floor. Ideally, the floor of a converted vehicle is flat to allow for wheelchair access and maneuverability inside the vehicle. OEM vehicles often contain components that limit the space available for flat flooring or modifications. While these components are necessary for the effective and safe operation of a vehicle, this reduces flat floor space and greatly decreases the ability of a user to maneuver a wheelchair within the vehicle.
Ramps are added to the vehicles to allow wheelchairs to travel from the ground or other surface into the vehicle. Some ramps are powered and require a motor, controls, and other hardware, which may be cumbersome and relatively expensive. Furthermore, various portions of the vehicle may have to be moved or modified, such as the frame, axle, muffler, etc.
Other limitations may include the wheelchair having to be lifted into the vehicle generally in a sideways orientation. This would make maneuvering into and within the vehicle very difficult in the small space.